Chasse à l'homme
by nighthawk-95
Summary: Lorsque Rufus Shinra s'est levé ce matin, il ne s'imaginait pas être harcelée par une jeune membre des Turks déterminée à lui mettre le grappin dessus. RufusXOC


Bonjour, ceci est ma première et probablement dernière fic sur le monde de final fantasy VII dont je n'ai pas des masses de connaissances, donc excusez moi si rufus est peut-être un peu OCC. C'est une fic que j'ai écrite par rapport à un jeu de rôle auquel je participais, donc j'espère que vous comprendrez un minimum, et que ça vous plaira. Histoire de conclure, cette histoire se passe longtemps après les jeux.

* * *

**Chasse à l'homme**

**Introduction :**

Cela faisait maintenant 13 ans que Sophia avait été adoptées dans des circonstances particulières par Line des Turks, et Amon Natsume, un soldier. Les deux avaient été envoyés en mission chez son père, un trafiquant peu recommandable avec pour mission de l'enlever et de le ramener à la Shinra pour interrogatoire. Finalement, ce dernier avait finit par tuer sa femme le même soir, et les deux agents de la Shinra l'avaient adopté par remords. Mais il faut dire qu'il était dur de refuser quoique ce soit à sa bouille d'ange à l'époque.

Pour être Franc, au début Rufus Shinra n'avait pas été très très chaud pour voir une gamine de 7 ans vivre et gambader librement dans la tour Shinra, mais il s'était fait-une raison, et avait même finit par s'attacher à elle… Enfin, un peu … Autant que Rufus Shinra pouvait s'attacher à une gamine pour résumer……..

Alors qu'elle vieillissait, Sophia fut entrainée au combat par ses deux parents de cœur, et hérita de leur côté dérangé et sadique. Bref, entre ça et son sourire angélique, elle était déjà très très dangereuse… C'est alors qu'elle décida de rentrer dans les turks. Cette décision, logique vu que ses parents y étaient et qu'elle avait grandie entourés des membres de cette organisation, la rendit évidemment encore plus dangereuse, et sadique également, pour le plus grand bonheur des ennemis de la Shinra.

Vint alors le jour où elle prit conscience d'une point crucial, celui qui causa tous les évènements décrits dans ce recueil. Sophia Natsume était irrémédiablement amoureuse de Rufus Shinra, pour le meilleur, et pour ce dernier, le pire…

Le pire car comme ce dernier allait rapidement l'apprendre, Sophia avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et l'esprit assez dérangé pour mettre en pratique les stratégies les plus délirantes et/ou sadiques pour réussir à prendre sa proie dans sa toile.

Oui, si Rufus Shinra avait su dans quoi il s'embarquait, peut-être aurait-il refusé la candidature de Sophia dans les turks, après tout ces derniers avaient accès aux divers codes des appartements et bureaux qu'il occupait.

D'autre part, et malheureusement pour lui, Sophia avait plus qu'entendu parler de la réputation dont Rufus bénéficiait auprès des femmes, et ne demandait qu'à tester. C'est ainsi que son objectif numéro un devint « Coincer Rufus Shinra dans un coin sombre et isolé, le neutraliser et s'en occuper… ». Le pauvre ne comprendrait surement même pas ce qui lui était arrivé…

**Chapitre1 : Premier Contact**

L'été avait débuté depuis quelques semaines déjà, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plu, causant une atmosphère sèche et étouffante. Cependant, les gens ne s'en plaignaient pas.

En effet, la vie ces derniers temps était plus simple, entre autre grâce à la Shinra qui, une fois son blason redoré, avait prit soin d'améliorer le confort de la population sans pour autant risquer l'intégralité de la planète. C'est pourquoi ce matin les rues étaient pleines de monde. Adultes et vieillards se promenant ou allant travailler, enfants riant et jouant, chacun profitait de sa vie à sa manière, se contentant d'apprécier chacun de ses bienfaits.

Parmi cette marée humaine, deux personnes se distinguaient au premier coup d'œil.

Cela aurait pu être à cause du costume noir qu'elles portaient, ou encore pour les sabres que toutes deux portaient en bandoulière sur leur dos, mais cela n'était pas le cas. Non, ce qui faisait ressortir ces deux femmes par rapport à la population qui les entourait était le détachement total qu'elles affichaient pour le reste du monde, et la grâce de leurs gestes, une grâce féline que l'on ne pouvait acquérir qu'après un long apprentissage des arts de combat.

La première, qui semblait avoir la vingtaine, avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient jusque dans le bas du dos, et un visage très fin, dont la pâleur presque maladive faisait ressortir des yeux noisette malicieux. Elle avait personnalisé son uniforme de turk en portant un t-shirt moulant à motif de chaos star écarlate au lieu de la traditionnelle chemise, ainsi qu'un ruban de la même couleur autour de son cou, au grand dam de son chef qui n'avait jamais réussit à la faire changer d'avis.

La seconde était plus petite et semblait un peu plus jeune. La peau plus mât, elle possédait des cheveux noirs corbeau coupés au carré, un visage aristocratique et des yeux tout aussi noirs que ces cheveux. Certaines personnes disaient même que regarder ces yeux était comme plonger dans un abime sans fond, dont seul la mort pourrait venir vous délivrer. Evidement, vu la profession du duo, ce détail ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde…

Cette dernière soupira profondément et prit la parole

-Sophia… Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes délires sur le boss ? Il a le double de notre âge tu sais…

Cette dernière lui adressa un grand sourire

-Rabat-joie… Ok il est plus vieux que moi, et alors ? Tu a vu son sourire ? Et ses yeux ? Et…

Emi soupira à nouveau et préféra ne pas écouter sa cousine donner le reste des arguments qui faisaient de Rufus Shinra le plus grand sexe symbole de la planète selon elle. Elle oubliait de préciser que son sourire avait souvent tendance à osciller entre le pervers et le sadique, et que ses yeux avaient une froideur polaire qui la faisait frémir à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

D'un rapide coup d'œil elle vérifia si son amie avait remarqué son absence, mais celle-ci, des petits cœurs plein les yeux, continuait à monologuer sur Shinra. La journée risquait d'être longue…

Finalement dix minutes plus tard, Sophia s'arrêta brusquement, l'air déterminé.

-Emi, tu te souviens qu'on s'est promis d'être toujours là pour s'aider l'une l'autre, quelle que sois la situation ?

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, cherchant une raison à cette question dans l'expression sérieuse que le visage de sa cousine arborait. Vu son regard cela semblait être extrêmement grave.

-Oui bien sur ! Tu as des ennuis ? Je t'aiderai quoi qu'il se passe, on se l'est promis comme tu l'as dit…

Sophia lui fit un des sourires chaleureux dont elle avait le secret en remerciement, et s'expliqua.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à séduire Rufus Shinra !

-………………………………….

La jeune turk avait maintenant un air de prédateur à faire froid dans le dos.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa cousine avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre, trop éberluée par la situation.

Oh et finalement si…

-Mais t'es conne ma parole ! Moi qui croyais que tu parlais d'un truc sérieux…

Sophia lui adressa un nouveau sourire, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu l'insulte

-Mais c'est très sérieux, c'est de mon avenir que je te parle là…

-J'avais pas vu les choses comme ça…

-Bon, tu m'aide ou pas alors ?

-…………Est-ce que j'ai le choix…………..

Quelque part dans un recoin de la cervelle, elle sentait qu'elle allait profondément regretter ces paroles…

* * *

Et une journée supplémentaire de papiers en tout genre à signer pour des motifs stupides, d'équipe à visiter, de réunion, etc… Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que Rufus Shinra était fatigué, et même plus, il était presque amorphe.

Il hocha distraitement la tête en remerciement quand la secrétaire vint lui déposer un nouveau tas de documents sur son bureau. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire joyeux, apparemment elle avait mal interprété son geste et pensait que Rufus était réellement reconnaissant de son dévouement à la tache. En réalité, nul doute que s'il avait pu il aurait fait un feu de joie sur son bureau dans les instants suivants.

Vérifiant le contenu de la pile, il ne fut pas réellement surpris de trouver un certain nombre de documents qui n'avaient selon lui rien à faire là, tel qu'une confirmation d'achat d'une machine à café. Sérieusement, comme s'il y avait besoin de son avis pour ça…

Soupirant par la cinquantième fois depuis dix minutes, il entreprit de signer les documents à la chaine, sans même lire le contenu attentivement, puis prit d'un doute, il arrêta la pointe du stylo à quelque millimètre d'un document un peu différent des autres. Le sortant du lot, il l'examina attentivement, puis composa un numéro sur sa ligne téléphonique privée.

-Tseng, veuillez prévenir Laureline et Amon que leur tentative pour me faire signer une augmentation a échouée… Merci.

Raccrochant, il allait retourner à sa pénitence lorsqu'une personne pénétra dans son bureau sans être annoncée. Levant les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante, il ne fut pas surprit par son identité.

« Quand c'est pas les deux comiques c'est leur gamine… »

Celle-ci affichait son regard de chat potté numéro 2 et lui fit un grand signe de la main.

-Salut chef, jvient faire mon rapport !

-……….Tu es au courant depuis le temps j'imagine que c'est à ton chef direct que tu es sensé faire ton débriefing …?

Celle-ci fit comme de rien était et afficha un sourire candide qui tromperai probablement tout le monde sauf ses parents et rufus, et s'avança vers lui.

-Oui mais c'est moins marrant…

Voyant qu'elle continuait de s'avancer vers lui avec un air un peu trop innocent à son goût, il fit ce que tout homme dans sa position ferait, envoyer les autres lui sauver la peau.

En l'occurrence, c'est Dark Nation qu'il envoya à l'attaque, mais le gros chat ronronnant se contenta de trotter jusqu'à elle pour se faire caresser.

-Vous savez chef, ce n'est pas très malin d'envoyer votre panthère attaquer quelqu'un qu'elle connaît depuis 13 ans… Peu de chances que Darky veuille me mordre quand je connais les endroits où elle préfère ses papouilles…

Rufus observa d'un air blasé son féroce compagnon depuis tant d'années se mettre sur le dos pour libérer l'accès à son ventre afin que la jeune fille le caresse. Il se faisait trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries…

Finalement Sophia se releva, et se dirigeant vers lui d'une démarche sensuelle, elle vira tout ce qui trainait sur le bureau avant de s'y installer délicatement.

Les derniers neurones de Rufus en état de marche après sa journée de travail buggèrent instantanément. Les dossiers qu'il avait mis 3 heures à préparer étaient maintenant rependus entre l'entrée le bureau et l'entrée, et la jeune turk le regardait maintenant avec un sourire pervers et un regard affamé. Instantanément il se recula alors qu'elle s'étendait sur la longueur du bureau en ronronnant…

Quelque part au fond de son cerveau, un système de sécurité s'enclencha, et alors qu'une décharge d'adrénaline se déversait dans son sang, il sprinta vers la porte du bureau, pour la trouver bloquée.

Se retournant vers le prédateur qui s'approchait de lui, il sentit des sueurs froides se déverser le long de son dos en apercevant son sourire, mi-pervers mi-sadique.

« Dans quoi jme suis fourré moi… »

Il enfonça le bouton d'appel de la secrétaire, puis se mit à tambouriner à la porte comme un malade, pour n'avoir comme réponse qu'un rire amusé de Sophia.

-Je suis assez prévoyante vous savez, j'ai une amie qui se charge d'empêcher quiquonque de venir par ici pour la prochaine heure.

Elle fit lentement descendre son index le long de son torse avec un sourire de plus en plus pervers

-Pour la prochaine heure, vous êtes à moi…

Les yeux larmoyants, Rufus Shinra songea que jamais auparavant il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux qu'elle, même Sephiroth l'effrayait moins, après tout, ce dernier ne tentait pas de le violer lui… En plus, elle lui rappelait la façon dont les chats jouent avec leur proie avant de la bouffer. Alors qu'elle se remettait à ronronner doucement, il se dit que la comparaison était plus que d'actualité, et il allait bel et bien se faire bouffer…

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était plaqué à terre par la sauvageonne, laquelle avait entreprit de lui arracher ses boutons de chemise avec les dents. Il ne parvenait même pas à se débattre car Sophia arrivait à lui bloquer les mains avec les siennes et était à califourchon sur lui.

Enfin, le dernier bouton céda, et dans une exclamation victorieuse entrecoupée des sanglots de rufus, elle arracha sauvagement le tissu.

Elle fit un sourire victorieux à sa proie, qui se figea lorsque quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge derrière elle.

Se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir à cet instant

-Haha, maman je peux tout t'expliquer…

Laureline lui adressa un sourire sarcastique de son cru

-Ben voyons, tu vas me dire que tu aidais Rufus ci-présent à retoucher sa chemise…

-Hehe, et ben en fait, tu vois…

-Arrête de chercher des excuses stupides, et ne m'adresse pas le regard de chat potté, on les utilise depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ton père et moi, cela ne nous fait donc évidemment aucun effet... Dehors jeune fille, retourne à ta chambre !

Sophia grommela mais finit par sortir alors que sa mère adoptive allait conforter son patron.

-Allez chef, ça vas aller… Prenez une petite tisane, une bonne douche et couchez-vous !

Alors qu'elle escortait l'homme traumatisé et en larmes à sa chambre, elle lui fit remarquer que son intervention méritait bien une augmentation, et le laissa face à la porte.

Commençant à reprendre ses esprits, Rufus Shinra se dit qu'il lui faudrait longtemps pour se remettre de cette soirée…

**Chap 2 : Chasse à l'homme**

Rufus grogna lorsque le soleil vient agresser son visage endormi. Se résignant à se bouger, il s'étira longuement en baillant, et passa quelques instants à réfléchir aux événements de la veille.

Il était passé à deux doigts de se faire violer par une femme qu'il avait connu gamine, et avait pleuré dans les bras de Laureline, cette affaire était un vrai cauchemar…

Enfin bon, au moins, il était sauf, et surtout, à l'abri de cette tigresse… Le bonheur………………..

Un bruit de froissement de tissu le fit ouvrir un œil, ce qu'il regretta d'avoir fait lorsqu'il remarqua Sophia étendue sur son lit, le regardant de ses grands yeux bruns.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, puis…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il sauta du lit, et rapide comme l'éclair il jaillit hors de l'appartement. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il fonçait, mais ce qu'il savait alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers était qu'un féroce prédateur était sur ses traces, et que sa vie, ou du moins sa dignité, était en jeu.

Evidement le prédateur en question était déjà en chasse et il ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par le rattraper si cela continuait comme ça. Ses solutions à cet instant étaient au nombre de deux, où il se réfugiait chez tseng mais cela faisait une trotte et il n'était pas sur d'y arriver intacte, où il allait chez les parents de Sophia, mais son déshonneur serait alors total… Des rires sadiques retentirent dans le couloir et mirent fin au dilemme, après tout, l'honneur ça se rattrape, et au pire il aurait juste à corrompre Laureline et Amon avec une augmentation pour qu'ils taisent cet épisode…

De nouveaux rires, amusés ce coup-ci, éclatèrent non loin de lui alors qu'il déboulait un couloir fréquenté. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui et aperçu une dizaine de secrétaires qui rigolaient en rougissant et le pointaient du doigt.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Quoi ma gueule ; qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? »

Il se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il avait étrangement froid, et prit soudainement conscience qu'il courait en sous-vêtements dans les couloirs de son entreprise, et qu'il avait été aperçu par des femmes. Correction, l'honneur serait très difficile à rattraper…

En plus, vu le commérage entre secrétaires, d'ici une heure toute l'entreprise serait au courant.

« Memo à moi-même, dès que je suis en sécurité il faut que j'envoi des turks mettre ces pies sous silence… »

Avisant un couloir sombre, il s'y réfugia et se planqua dans un casier pour gagner quelques minutes.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et le sang battait à ses tempes alors qu'il tenter de calmer sa respiration. Cette histoire tournait de plus en plus au mauvais film d'horreur selon lui.

Cette idée se vit confirmer quelques secondes plus tard lorsque la méchante sophia se pointa lentement dans le couloir et pris la parole d'une voix douce.

-Rufus… Je sais que vous êtes là… Sortez vous n'avez rien à craindre, je ne vous veux que du bien…

Le rire pervers qui retentit ensuite ne convainquit pas la proie pour autant, et Shinra se fit encore plus petit dans son casier.

-Vous savez, il y a deux fins possibles à cette affaire, ou vous vous laissez gentiment faire et tout le monde sera content, ou je viens vous chercher et les choses seront moins plaisantes pour nous deux… Je préfèrerai vous avoir en un seul morceau vous savez ?

Où était la gentille fillette avec qui il avait passé des vacances, et qu'il avait malgré lui contribué à élever ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? C'était la faute de Laureline et Amon, ces deux malades, il en était sur ! Pour eux pas d'augmentation de salaire à prévoir, c'était plutôt une diminution qu'ils allaient avoir pour leur participation à tout ce merdier…

-Minou minou… Tu ne veux pas venir te faire caresser ? Je serai douce, je le promets…

Rufus sentait des sueurs froides couler à nouveau dans son dos à mesure que la dangereuse perverse se rapprochait un peu trop de son casier à son goût, ronronnant tout le long alors qu'elle les vérifiait au fur et à mesure.

-Vous savez chef, j'ai toujours été douée pour jouer à cache-cache… Vous devriez vous en souvenir vu que dès que l'on jouait je vous trouvais toujours…

Il est vrai que même petite la gamine le collait déjà comme son ombre…

-Trouvé…

La jeune fille venait de prononcer ces mots dans un murmure, devant la porte du bon casier.

Étonnamment, elle ne bougea pas pour autant, se contentant de fixer son regard noisette dans le sien, comme si elle attendait quelque-chose. Ce nouveau comportement le décontenança, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Si tu attends que je sorte et que je te saute dans les bras tu peux toujours courir, je suis très bien dans mon cassier moi, d'ailleurs il n'est même pas étroit… Ou presque… »

Les secondes passèrent, puis se transformèrent en minutes, et aucun des deux n'avait fait ou même amorcé un geste. Enfin, elle brisa le silence en un nouveau murmure de sa voix douce.

-Je suis un peu déçue vous savez, je vous ai toujours cru courageux, vous étiez mon idéal…

-Est-ce que cela veux dire que tu vas cesser de me pourchasser ?

-Non, mais cela veux dire que je m'y prendrai autrement, du moins j'essaierai…

-Est-ce que par là tu entends que tu seras encore plus impitoyable envers moi ?

-Vous verrez…

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle ouvrit la porte du casier et contempla la forme recroquevillée de Rufus Shinra.

-Je vous propose un marché, je vous laisse partir et vous m'offrez un baiser… C'est équitable je pense, après tout je vous ai à ma merci à cet instant précis.

Sa fierté insultée se réveilla et lui redonna du courage, et il lui lança un regard noir

-Et pourquoi je voudrai ne serai-ce que t'accorder un tel privilège ? On ne négocie pas avec des terroristes, et c'est ce que tu es pour moi à cet instant précis.

Sophia fronça les sourcils

-Une terroriste, moi qui en élimine une dizaine par mois pour la Shinra, c'est plutôt ironique non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez aucun problème à coucher à droite et à gauche et vous ne pouvez même pas m'accorder un simple baiser dont je rêve depuis tant d'années ? Suis-je donc si laide à vos yeux ?

-Mais tu es une gamine bordel ! Tu veux que je me retrouve accusée de détournement de mineure?

-J'ai vingt ans, plus sept… Essayez de vous rendre compte que j'ai grandie et évolué depuis que vous m'avez rencontré !

-Quand bien même, ça fait plus de vingt ans de différences, tu le comprends? Tu pourrais être ma fille !

-Quelle importance si il y a des sentiments ?

Il lui lança un regard sarcastique

-Quels sentiments ? Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de vérifier les rumeurs à mon sujet… De toute façon la seule chose que je pourrais ressentir pour toi c'est de l'amour paternel !

La jeune femme recula, comme sonnée. Ses yeux s'embuèrent lentement, et alors que les premières larmes glissaient le long de ses joues elle le gifla violement avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Longtemps, Rufus resta à observer le couloir par lequel elle s'était enfuie tout en se tenant une joue imprimée d'une main.

« Etait-elle réellement sérieuse lorsqu'elle parlait de sentiments ? »

**Chapitre 3 : L'épreuve de force**

La journée fut relativement longue pour Rufus. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail, revoyant sans cesse l'expression de Sophia lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté, et même l'annonce de la neutralisation des commères par les Turks ne pu lui redonner le sourire.

« Mais merde à la fin ! Pourquoi je me prends la tête pour ces conneries ? C'est juste un foutu béguin, et elle s'en remettra cette stupide gamine… »

Pourtant, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mit, le visage de Sophia continua de lui revenir en mémoire, et de dépit il balança tout ce qu'il avait sur son bureau contre le mur.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il prit conscience qu'il venait d'envoyer voler le peu de dossiers qu'il avait réussit à régler, et il se tapa violement la tête contre le bureau.

« J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare…………… »

Il est dit que la nuit porte conseil, pourtant elle ne lui apporta pas de réconfort. Il faut dire qu'il en passa la majeure partie à se retourner dans son lit à chercher le sommeil.

Alors qu'il prenait un café surdosé le lendemain matin, il se résolut à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire depuis très très longtemps, et qu'il aurai préféré ne plus avoir à refaire… Il irait présenter des excuses à Sophia…

Evidement cette tache s'avéra plus compliquée que prévu puisque la jeune femme se révéla introuvable. Deux heures plus tard, a bout de nerfs (pas du tout à cause de sa foutue secrétaire qui la harcelait pour savoir où il était et lui rappeler le nombre de dossiers qu'il avait à réviser…), il finit par succomber à la tentation de demander de l'aide à d'autres. La première victime (personne) qu'il trouva fut malheureusement pour elle, Emi. S'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit ravie de l'aider, il fut sacrément surpris…

-Citez-moi une bonne raison de vous dire où est Sophia ?

-Eee…Parce que je suis ton patron et que je te l'ordonne ?

-Ca aurait pu marcher, mais malheureusement je place l'amitié au dessus du travail…

-… Et si je demande aux turks de s'occuper de toi ?

-Je me permets de vous rappeler que je suis moi-même membre des turks, et qu'il y a peu de chances que la plupart d'entre eux souhaite me toucher…

-…… En gros je suis foutu… Ou pas, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de demander à ses parents ?

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont vous préférer à leur fille ? Au pire ils risquent de vous tuer…

-Jje souhaite juste m'excuser auprès d'elle…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, la jeune fille lui fit un léger sourire

-Enfin les mots magiques, y-aurait-il finalement de l'espoir pour que vous ne soyez pas seulement un connard vaniteux et déconnecté de la réalité ?

Rufus était tellement heureux d'apprendre que son cauchemar qu'il ne fit presque pas attention à la fin de la phrase ; presque…

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit Emi, la libre-pensée est encouragée, tant que ça ne risque pas de causer votre perte…

-Hehe, sauf quand on a une information capitale qui peux empêcher notre perte.

-…. Crache le morceau…

-Elle est à la planque d'Edge…

Alors qu'il commençait à tourner les talons pour aller retrouver sa tarée personnelle, la jeune femme reprit la parole, son visage neutre, mais la voix porteuse de menaces.

-Chef, si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je m'assurerai que personne ne puisse vous protéger, surtout pas vos chers turks… Après tout, nous pourrions facilement retourner la moitié de leurs membres contre vous…

Dès qu'elle eu finit elle laissa le pauvre chef d'entreprise halluciné dans son coin et partit faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ce dernier se contenta de la regarder s'en aller, incapable de produire la moindre pensée cohérente si ce n'est :

« Pourquoi diable ai-je engagé de tels psychopathes ? Et depuis quand un patron est-il menacé par ses propres hommes ? »

Combien de temps il resta figé, dieu seul le sais (si dieu il y a), toujours est-il qu'il finit par réussir à prendre la direction de l'helipad, et ensuite go to the planque !

Rufus gravit les dernières marches de l'immeuble et observa la porte de la planque. Toute cette partie de l'immeuble était d'une simplicité absolue et tout était fait pour que jamais le moindre soupçon ne puisse émerger sur les différents « locataires » du logement. Cependant le calme relatif qu'exprimait cette simplicité était actuellement dérangé par le martèlement sourd des caissons de basse d'une chaîne hi-fi à l'intérieur.

« Vive la discrétion… »

Soupirant, il frappa à la porte et n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant que cette dernière ne soit entrouverte, libérant d'une part la mélodie d'une chanson de metal, et le visage de la jeune femme qu'il cherchait. Si cette dernière était surprise par sa soudaine apparition, elle le cachait bien et se contentait de l'observer d'un regard froid.

« Visiblement elle fait la gueule, je suppose que je pouvais m'y attendre. »

Observant la jeune femme plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient bouffis, comme si elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Cette nouvelle découverte le mis encore plus mal à l'aise et il du se faire violence pour prendre la parole.

-Bonjour Sophia.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-… Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas présenté à ton poste à la Shinra ce matin.

« Et merde, c'est quoi cette excuse bidon ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil peu convaincu

-Et vous vous êtes déplacé jusqu'ici pour ça ?

-Évidemment, et ça me donne l'occasion de m'éloigner de ces foutus dossiers. Alors ?

-Hmmm… Peut-être parce que le planning des turks prévoit que c'est à mon tour d'être en faction à la planque d'Edge…

-……………………….

« Et merde, je me suis fait avoir par Emi ! Memo à moi-même, faire payer à cette jeune femme…)

Ayant perdu toute crédibilité il poussa un long soupire déchirant et repris la parole.

-En fait je suis venu m'excuser pour hier

Instantanément le regard de Sophia se fit glacial, bien qu'il arrivât à distinguer la trace d'une souffrance contenue au fond des iris noisette.

-Donc si je comprends bien vous êtes venu vous excuser de votre comportement lamentable d'hier… D'ailleurs vous venez encore de faire preuve de beaucoup de courage en prétendant venir pour autre chose, décidément je vole de désillusions en désillusions avec vous…

Il serra les dents sous l'insulte, mais, reconnaissant ses torts, il choisit de ne pas répliquer.

-Si c'est pour le travail que vous vous inquiétez, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Je ne vais pas vous éviter, pas plus que je ne vais pas démissionner et je serais à mon poste habituel dès demain matin.

Sur ce, elle le dépassa et entreprit de descendre les escaliers. Il tenta de la retenir pour lui dire que ce n'étais pas ce pour quoi il était venu, mais elle le fit facilement lâcher prise et il sentit une seconde plus tard la lame acérée d'un couteau contre sa gorge.

-Vous savez, « chef », hier vous m'avez brisée, j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer au rythme de vos paroles et j'ai longuement réfléchi. Finalement peut-être que je devrais vous remercier, après tout, malgré le prix versé je serai peut-être désormais vaccinée contre les connards de votre espèce…

Elle lui adressa un sourire froid, exempt de la moindre présence de vie, et s'en alla.

Longtemps Rufus resta à observer la jeune femme s'éloigner, seul et en proie à une douleur déchirante dans la poitrine, une douleur que jamais encore il n'avait ressentit.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse incroyablement lente. Assis à son bureau, il ne manquait pas de travail, loin s'en faut, mais il n'avait aucune motivation. Il préférait essayer de comprendre pourquoi les paroles de Sophia l'avaient tant affecté. Pour le moment il n'arrivait à aucune conclusion plausible, du moins aucune qu'il ne souhaite envisager.

Balayant les murs du regard, il repéra une photo qui le fit sourire. On pouvait y voir Sophia et lui souriants et enlacés pour prendre la pose. Cette photo avait été prise lors la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble pour fêter son intégration dans les turks. Il eu un nouveau sourire en se souvenant qu'ils avaient dansé une bonne partie de la nuit et combien elle respirait la joie de vivre à ce moment, au point qu'on aurait juré voir une enfant vivre un conte de fée. Son sourire se fit ensuite un peu plus triste en se souvenant l'expression du visage de Sophia lorsque sa copine de l'époque était passée le prendre pour faire des choses moins innocentes qu'une valse.

Cette nuit là non plus il ne parvint pas à dormir, et c'est avec surprise que sa secrétaire vit débarquer un Rufus Shinra plus pâle que jamais, les yeux injectés de sang et auréolés de cernes monstrueuses, sans parler des cheveux en bataille.

L'observant alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau, elle s'autorisa quelques secondes de réflexion, puis s'engagea à sa suite.

-Vous allez bien monsieur ?

Ce dernier lui envoya un regard sarcastique

-J'en ai l'air ?

-Y aurait-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour améliorer votre état ?

-Je ne pense pas nan…

Elle déglutit et reprit la parole, gênée.

-Et si je vous proposais que l'on passe un moment tous les deux dans votre bureau ?

Il la regarda d'un air dégoûté

-Je vous croyais secrétaire, pas escorte girl…

Elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit de colère

-Allez vous faire foutre, c'est vous qui m'emmerdez tout le temps avec vos propositions à la con, moi je voulais juste voir si je pourrai vous remonter le moral !

Blasé, il observa la secrétaire sortir du bureau et claquer la porte.

« La journée commence bien… Je me demande quelle tuile va arriver aujourd'hui ?»

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque quelques minutes plus tard débarquèrent Line et Amon, qui évidemment n'avaient pas pris la peine de se faire annoncer. Ils avaient l'air énervés naturellement, après tout ça ne serait pas marrant sinon…

Étonnamment, il eut l'impression d'être un lapin prit dans les feux d'une voiture, surtout quand Ils verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux. Inutile de préciser qu'ils n'y allèrent pas non plus par quatre chemins, et Laureline agrippa Rufus par le col.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec notre fille ? Répondez-moi maintenant Rufus Shinra ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez…

Soupirant, il entreprit de raconter les événements de ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'il eut fini Line semblait à deux doigts de le frapper. Il lança un regard signifiant « au secours ! » à Amon, lequel répondit par un regard de son cru signifiant « désolé mon gars, mais tu le mérite, et je ne suis pas assez fou pour me mettre entre elle et sa proie… ». Finalement elle parvint à se calmer un minimum et repris la parole.

-Nous ne vous tuerons pas chef, après tout vous semblez désolé par cette situation et vous avez l'air assez pitoyable comme ça.

Il préféra ne pas répondre de peur d'ouvrir la boîte de pandore, et attendit calmement qu'elle continue.

-J'ai une idée qui pourrait arranger les choses. Je m'occupe de tout, attendez tranquillement mes instructions et surtout ne faites pas tout foirer ou je vous jure que vous le sentirez passer…

Sans attendre de réponse, aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés, Laureline tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Amon suivit avec un regard d'excuse et Rufus regarda les deux s'éloigner, totalement blasé.

« Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore embarqué moi… ? »

C'est ainsi que le soir même il se retrouva assit à une table dans le restaurant le plus luxueux d'Edge, passablement blasé. Évidemment il était également le plus cher, mais la décoration et, il l'espérait, la qualité de la nourriture pourrait compenser l'impression désagréable que Laureline avait choisit cet endroit uniquement pour qu'il débourse le maximum d'argent. La salle était immense et décorée de colonnades et de statues de marbre blanc le tout sous un toit de verre totalement imperceptible, donnant l'impression de manger à l'air libre et permettant aux clients d'observer le ciel étoilé. Un peu plus loin un orchestre jouait doucement près d'une roseraie construite en intérieure, et des couples dansaient des slows sur l'herbe.

Son rendez-vous se faisait attendre pour le moment, et pour être franc il se demandait même si elle viendrait…

Il faut croire qu'il était de mauvaise foi puisque quelques minutes plus tard il vit Sophia descendre les marches qui menaient à la salle. Elle était pour l'occasion vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit laissant son dos visible, des boucles d'oreilles en ambre et un pendentif en argent qu'il lui avait offert pour ses 19 ans. Pour être franc c'était surtout le pendentif qui lui avait permit de la reconnaître tellement le contraste avec la Sophia habituelle était grand. À ses yeux, elle était probablement la plus belle femme de la salle, dommage qu'elle ait perdu son sourire à l'instant où elle l'aperçu. Elle paru hésiter à rebrousser chemin puis finit par venir s'asseoir à sa table.

-Je suppose que c'est une des manigances de ma mère ?

-Cela me semble évident.

-Tsss… Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, après tout j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas plus rester en ma compagnie que vous en la mienne.

Cette remarque lui procura à nouveau un déchirement à la poitrine. Etait-ce déjà trop tard pour régler le problème ? Il prit la parole à son tour, d'une voix très douce.

- Détrompe-toi, je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi.

-Tien donc, alors comme ça vous voulez être avec la timbrée psychopathe maintenant ? Il faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui sois lunatique… Attention qu'on ne vous accuse pas de « détournement de mineur » chef…

« Encore un coup droit au cœur… Elle sait où frapper cette femme, je dois au moins lui reconnaître ça… »

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment obligé de remettre ça sur le tapis ? Je me suis déjà excusé !

Elle ne parvint pas à retenir un léger rire sarcastique

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir accepté vos pitoyables excuses…

-Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je m'agenouille devant toi et que j'implore ton pardon ?

-Tien pourquoi pas…?

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles sur le ton le plus sarcastique qu'elle avait en stock, mais fut surprise lorsque Rufus sortit de table et s'agenouilla devant-elle.

-Je vous supplie oh sublime Sophia d'accepter les excuses du faible homme que je suis, je vous en conjure !

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux puis éclata de rire, un rire résolument féminin.

L'observant ainsi, Rufus se dit que la fillette qu'on lui avait présentée il y a 13 ans déjà avait bien changé, et que la douce chenille s'était métamorphosée en un magnifique papillon. Oui, la jeune femme faisait assurément tourner les cœurs, comme le prouvait le nombre de regards admiratifs qu'elle attirait dans la salle, aussi bien de la part des hommes que des femmes.

Lorsqu'elle eu enfin finit de rire elle lui adressa un doux sourire.

-Soit, j'accepte vos excuses, manant, mais à la première incartade c'est votre tête qui se retrouvera sur le billot.

Avec Line derrière lui il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la scène du billot…

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que le repas se terminait, Rufus Shinra ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi ? On pourrait s'imaginer que c'était à cause de leurs relations qui s'étaient réchauffées, ou encore à cause des souvenirs qu'ils avaient évoqués longuement, mais ce n'était rien de tout ça. En réalité, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire quand il regardait la jeune femme.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que la jeune femme s'était levée et lui tendait la main.

-Vous venez ?

-Hm ? Où ça ?

-Danser évidemment !

-Danser ?

Perdant patience, Sophia lui tira le bras et l'entraîna vers le jardin intérieur. Les jardins étaient divisés en une vingtaine d'espaces séparés par des haies et des rosiers, permettant à chaque couple de danser sous un ciel étoilé comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Trouvant un espace libre, Sophia enleva ses chaussures et sourit au contact de l'herbe sous ses pieds, puis elle tira Rufus à elle et doucement, elle l'entraîna dans un slow langoureux.

De son côté, ce dernier s'évertuait à essayer de comprendre quelle était l'émotion qu'il ressentait depuis que sa partenaire avait posé sur son épaule, avec un résultat proche de zéro. Les émotions humaines n'étaient définitivement pas son fort…

Ils dansèrent ainsi le reste de la nuit, ne parlant presque pas de peur de gâcher l'instant, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre.

C'est donc extrêmement tard, ou très tôt, que Rufus escorta la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

-Merci pour cette soirée, je l'ai trouvé sublime.

Sophia lui rendit son sourire

-De même, je suis heureux que le malaise qu'il y avait entre nous se soit évaporé. Je vous dis à demain alors, monsieur Shinra.

Faisant une révérence, il luit prit doucement une main et la baisa doucement.

-A demain, mademoiselle Natsume.

Se retournant il prit la direction de ses appartements lorsqu'une main l'obligea et se retourner, et avant qu'il comprenne, les douces lèvres de Sophia étaient pressées contre les siennes dans un long et doux baiser. Sans demander son reste, la jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou et entra dans son appartement, laissant au milieu du couloir un Rufus hébété et au cœur battant la chamade. Il entendit néanmoins la jeune femme lui dire malicieusement « J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire » avant de fermer la porte. Souriant, il prit le chemin de ses appartements.

Alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre un sourire aux lèvres, Sophia ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur Emi qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme.

-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Génial, le plan à marché comme sur des roulettes ! Rufus n'y a vu que du feu.

Elle fit un grand sourire à son équipière avant de reprendre.

-Grâce à toi et mes parents, Rufus Shinra sera bientôt à moi…

-Tsss… Comment est-ce que t'a réussit à convaincre tes parents de participer à cette comédie ?

-Et bien, disons que dans cette famille nous adorons les plans machiavéliques, et ça faisait marrer ma mère.

-Ah…o…k………………

Complètement blasée, Emi se demanda comment elle pouvait avoir réussi à planifier toutes les réactions de Rufus à l'avance, depuis l'opération séduction jusqu'à ce soir. Elle avait créé un plan qui avait été suivit à la lettre, prévu toutes les réactions de sa proie et agit en conséquence, et surtout, elle avait joué un rôle en conséquence. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sophia était une excellente comédienne, et assurément Rufus tomberait dans le panneau. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, Sophia Natsume obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

* * *

J'espère que la lecture aura pas été trop pénible et que vous n'êtes pas en train de hurler au sacrilège ^^.

Quoiqu'il en soit, fic dédiée à Nemon dont c'était l'anniv il y a quelques jours, encore happy birthday!!!!

Les reviews sont acceptées, bonnes et mauvaises


End file.
